


Your Majesty

by Konoha



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, just a one shot, read authors note please aha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konoha/pseuds/Konoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reset after reset, Mary knows the outcome of her friends dying is inevitable. She has the chance to change it, but just why doesn't she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this theory on tumblr a while ago that stated that since Mary is part medusa, she has the ability to create a new timeline/world just like Azami, the "happy end" seen in Summertime Record. The consequence, as stated in the theory, would be that everyone's memory would be lost. They would still meet and make more memories, but "route xx" would never happen, so a lot of the events in that timeline wouldn't exist. Mary would lose her memory too, and since Outer Science would never happen Kuroha wouldn't exist. I ship Kuroha/Mary really hard omg, this story probably doesn't make that much of sense but most things in Kagepro are confusing anyway so yeah. This is just a little drabble （*´▽｀*）

"Oh, you are but the Queen of all of this."

His voice has haunted her since the first loop, and since then she never seems to let it escape her mind.

"...Are you going to reset it again? And repeat the cycle?"

Her eyes are unfocused, gazing somewhere past the dead bodies of her friends scattered mercilessly around her. She hears a quiet laugh escape him, although she doesn't make any effort to make him aware she has. She doesn't have the will to even scream anymore. Time and time again he slaughters her friends like sheep in front of her, and time and time again she finds herself in the same position. 

"Come on, Mary." she didn't even notice Kuroha approach her. He's crouched in front of her now, trying to get her eyes to focus on him. He reaches forward and takes hold of her wrists, pulling them up to his neck with little resistance. Despite his boundless strength, in the back of Mary's mind she notes the gentleness the andorid in front of her seems to use whenever he touches her.

"If you kill me, then you won't have to see this again." he takes her fingers and clamps them around his neck, letting her hands go as soon as she's strangling him.  "Why don't you do it, my Queen?" his smirk grows slightly wider when he feels her hands go limp and fall down onto her lap. 

" ... " she raises her gaze to meet his, which is only a few inches away. 

 "You won't do it?" Kuroha pouts, reaching over to place his hands onto hers. The frail medusa trembles under his touch, averting her gaze now to the body of Seto laying a few meters away. She looks from Kuroha to Seto repeatedly as she grits her teeth. She never asked for this. She never thought of this happening. Why must she suffer the same fate every time? Why wouldn't she just kill him and end this?

The android in front of her seems amused, she can tell. Part of her distant self finds it interesting just how much she's gotten to know Kuroha through the time loops. Under all the angst and despair, Kuroha still had pieces of his alternate personas trapped inside of him. Once in a while Mary could see his eyes during a relapse, and recognize Konoha or Haruka in them for a flash before they'd disappear.

Kuroha seizes her hands once more, pulling her to her feet with him. One of his arms snakes around her waist as the other interlocks their fingers, and he twirls her around effortlessly in the barren wasteland. He stops then finally, hugging her body close to his as he squeezes her. He can feel the reality of their realm beginning to disintegrate and he knows that the next loop is beginning. In the split second before they began again in the cursed summer, Kuroha leans forward and claims the medusa's lips for his own. He takes relish in the tiny sound of shock she makes out of pure surprise. 

"I'll see you again soon," the snake whispered.

 

* * *

The summer, as expected, seemed to last for mere minutes.

She sits there alone, watching the murderer play out his role once again.

"You don't even scream anymore," Kuroha hums from his position standing over what Mary assumes to be Kano, "It makes this all pretty pointless." He steps into bloody puddles as he walks over to her, leaving a trail behind. "So, thought of giving up yet?"

Once he reaches her, he takes a strand of her hair and tucks it lightly behind her ear, taking care to lightly drag his sharp nails across her cheek. He feels a slight shudder under his hand and smirks. 

"You can end this right now."

" ... "

It was the same conversation they had what felt like millions of times before, which always ended in the same outcome.

"My Queen," he leans over and lightly nibbles on her ear, feeling her breathing quicken against him. "If you use that power you have, you can stop their suffering. You don't want to see your friends die anymore, do you?" Mary's small hand reaches up and rests it on Kuroha's chest, lightly pushing him away. He doesn't move. "You can kill me," he stops to take hold of her hand and interlocks her fingers with his own, "or make a new world where this doesn't happen. You have the medusa blood in you, you are more than capable. Why do you just reset the loop over and over, knowing this outcome is inevitable?" 

The world shakes and begins to disappear, and Kuroha feels the familiar sensation consume him once more. 

"If you'd prefer it this way, your Majesty."

 His laugh echoes, then fades.

* * *

 

 "Mary?" it's Konoha who is speaking to her now, although she knows the demon is in there somewhere, watching, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes," the medusa stutters, looking down and playing with her skirt. From the other side of the room, she can hear the sounds of fighting coming to a halt. A hand rests on her shoulder and she nearly jumps ten feet in the air, startled. She turns her head slowly to see Seto looking down at her, a worried smile on his face.

"Are you sure? You seem off today, Mary." he wraps his arms around her and pulls her in for a hug. She sighs softly, resting her head against his chest. Part of her wishes this could last forever, part of her knows the harsh truth.  She hears the footsteps of their leader and the deceiver approach from the side, and she doesn't even have to look at them to know they're probably covered in bruises and cuts from their little "argument". 

"I'm the master of deceivers," Kano states proudly, striking a hand to his chest, "I know when something is off."

"He's the master of morons," Kido cuts in coldly, grabbing Kano's hand from his chest and using it to twist his arm, "but he's got a point."

"N-No, everyone," Mary flusters, pulling back from Seto's hug and smiling at them all softly, "nothing is wrong, I'm, um... I'm just not feeling well, I'm sorry!" 

"Would you like some tea, then?" Momo calls over from her place on the sofa as she watches her performance from the previous night being broadcasted on the news. Beside her on the sofa, Hibiya's eyes stared deep into Mary's. Even though he doesn't say anything, the silent question is still there.

"No no really, I'm okay..." her voice seems to get smaller with every breath she takes, "I'll, um, I'll go take a nap."

She pushes past their questioning stares and walks away from them, a sad smile on her face as she feels not only the physical distance, but emotional as well.

_I'm sorry, everyone._

* * *

 

"Your choice still hasn't changed?" Kuroha murmurs, and if Mary didn't know any better she would say he was genuinely shocked. "After everyone showed you that sickening affection, you still won't save them?" He pauses to see if Mary will say anything, to which she doesn't. He laughs, taking the situation for all it's worth.

"My Queen, are your memories worth that much?" he runs a nail across her cheek and rests his finger right below her eye, stroking it lightly, "I would take pity on you and not kill them, but it's just so entertaining, you know?" 

" ... What if," her voice is just above a whisper, "what if I can't save them? What if I don't have the power to create a new world? I wouldn't just be robbing them of their memories, if something goes wrong nothing will _exist_."

"What if?" Kuroha questions back, his voice almost mocking her, "Not existing at all would save them from this fate, would it not?"

"If I made this new world after all, some things would not exist." she looks down at the ground, a puddle of blood at her feet. A drop of water disturbs the stillness of it, and Mary realizes she's crying.

"You couldn't _possibly_ mean _me_ , your Majesty," Kuroha teases, "You despise me, don't you?"

He leans forward and sticks his tongue out, licking a tear off her cheek. She shivers, he grins.

"Hey, Mary," she looks up at him, his red eyes gleaming in the darkness,

"Don't you?"

 


End file.
